tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serii oraz wampirem. Jest również starszym bratem Stefana Salvatore. Przez 145 lat był zakochany w Katherine Pierce. Kiedy mu powiedziała, że nigdy go nie kochała, Damon zaczął współpracować ze Stefanem oraz Eleną Gilbert, w której się zakochał, a w czwartym sezonie był z nią w związku. Aktualnie mieszka w pensjonacie z Eleną w Mystic Falls. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem był Alaric Saltzman. Damon jest członkiem rodziny Salvatore. Wczesne lata życia Damon urodził się 28 czerwca 1840 roku jako syn Giuseppe Salvatore i żony Giuseppe, której imienia nie poznajemy. 5 listopada 1847 roku urodził się jego brat, Stefan. W pewnym momencie swojego życia wstąpił do Armii Konfederatów. W pewnym czasie Damon wrócił do swojego domu w Mystic Falls żeby trochę odpocząć od armii. Gdy był w Mystic Falls, poznał wampirzycę Katherine. Zakochał się w niej i opuścił Armię Konfederatów. Nie pochwalał tego jego ojciec. 1864 thumb W roku 1864 obaj bracia Salvatore zakochują się Katherine. Ta manipulowała nimi i mówiła im, że zawsze będą razem. W pewnym momencie, Damon dowiaduje się, że Katherine jest wampirem. W przeciwieństwie do brata, nie jest tym faktem przerażony, co więcej sam pragnie aby Katherine przemieniła go w wampira. Jego miłość do panny Pierce jest tak silna, że pragnie spędzić z nią wieczność. W noc przed schwytaniem wampirór z Mystic Falls, Damon zostaje nakarmiony krwią wampirzycy. Robi to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Damon błagał Stefana żeby ten nie mówił ojcu o wampiryzmie Katherine. Jednak Stefan próbując przekonać ojca, że niektóre wampiry mogą być dobre, wzbudza jego podejrzenia. Giuseppe dodaje werbene do napoju Stefana, podejrzewając, że syn jest pod wpływem hipnozy wampira. W noc egzekucji wampirów, Katherine pije krew młodszego z braci Salvatore, przez co rada miasta identyfikuje ją jako wampira. Wampirzyca zostaje schwytana i wywieziona do kościoła, razem z resztą złapanych wampirów. Damon i Stefan usiłują uratować Katherine i zostają zabici przez własnego ojca. Wtedy przemiana zostaje rozpoczęta. Następnego ranka Stefan i Damon budzą się będąc w etapie przemiany w wampira, muszą wypić ludzką krew żeby doprowadzić proces przemiany do końca. Damon mówi Stefanowi, że nie chce już żyć skoro Katherine nie żyję. Dlatego starszy Salvatore postanawia, że nie wypije ludzkiej krwi, co w konsekwencji równa się śmierci. Później tego samego dnia Stefan wraca do Damona z młodą kobietą - sam Stefan dokończył przemianę w wampira pijąc krew Giuseppe. Damon nie może oprzeć się woni krwi i wysysa krew kobiety, kończąc przemiane. Damon obwinia Stefana za jego przemiane, której nowo stworzony wampir, nie chciał. Po przemianie uczucia Damona są niestabilne, nie potrafi odróżnić gniewu od miłości dlatego wyznacza sobie brata, jako wiowajcę. Odpowiedzialnego za wszystkie jego nieszczęścia. Stefan ma podobne problemy, jego rozwiązaniem jest wyłączenie emocji. Młodszy Salvatore używa wampirzych zdolności i bawi się ludzkim życiem, Damon jest temu przeciwny ale nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Krótko po tym w życiu braci Salvatore pojawia się Lexi, która uczy Stefana, bycia dobrym wampirem. Wampirzyca oferuje Damonowi pomoc ale ten odmawia, opuszcza rodzinne miasto, nienawidząc brata za to, że nie był jedynym który został przemieniony przez Katherine, jednocześnie troszczy się o Stefana. 1912 W 1912 roku Damon spotka Stefana w Mystic Falls na pogrzebie ich bratanka. thumbPo prawie pięćdziesięcioletnim rozstaniu, bracia spędzają troche czasu razem. Damon nienawidzi życia jako wampir, zwłaszcza że jego miłość do Katherine jest nadal bardzo silnym uczuciem. Karmiąc się jest obserwowany przez Sage, która karci go za bezuczuciowe pożywianie się na kobiecie, jak twierdzi: Damona nie interesuje zdanie innych. Uważa że jako wampir musi zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, nic więcej nic mniej. Ale Sage zostaje jego nauczycielką, uczy Damona czerpania przyjemności z bycia wampirem. Uczy go selekcjonowania ofiar i tworzy jego wampirzą pewność siebie. Dzięki Sage, Damon od nowa poznaje świat i zalety z bycia wampirem. Po naukach wampirzycy Damon decyduje się na ponowne zaciśnięcie więzi z bratem. Chce pokazać Stefanowi, że nie musi już czuć żalu za swoje czyny i może na nowo poczujć jak to jest być wampirem. Nakłania brata aby ponownie spróbował krwi człowieka ale Stefan nie może opanować swojej rządzy i pożywiając się urywa głowe Samanthy Gilbert. Stefan obwinia Damona za to co się stało. Dlatego relacje braci pogarszają się. 1942 thumbW 1942 Damon mieszka w Nowym Orleanie. Poznaje tam Charlotte, która od momentu ich spotkania jest w nim bezgranicznie zakochana. Kobieta prosi go aby ten przemienił ją w wampira, Damon robi nie tylko to. Przemienia Charlotte w wampira i uczy ją zalet tego stanu. Podobnie do Sage, pokazuje dziewczynie jak selekcjonować ofiary i niewątpliwie czerpie przyjemność z bycia nauczycielem. Podczas jednego z ich spotkań, Damon dostrzega dziwne zachowanie Charlotte. Kobieta robi wszystko o co on ją poprosi. Przyczyną jej zachowania jest Sire Bond, o czym Damon nie ma jeszcze pojęcia. Salvatore zwraca się o pomoc do czarownicy, Valerie LaMarche która wykorzystuje go w celu uzyskania ekspresji. Damon zabija 12 osób, mając nadzieję że czarownica zerwie więź pomiędzy nim a Charlotte. Po pewnym czasie okazuje się że więzi nie da się zerwać, dlatego Damon każe Charlott liczyć wszystkie cegły w Nowym Orleanie, co robi do ich następnego spotkania ponad pół wieku później. Podczas pobytu w Nowym Orleanie, Damon spotyka Stefana, który przez namowe Lexi przeprasza brata za obwinianie go o utrate kontroli i zamordowanie Samanthy Gilbert. Ich relacje zaczynają się poprawiać, Damon dowiadując się że jego młodszy brat udaje się na front do Egiptu, postanawia pojechać z nim i spędzić troche czasu ze starym przyjacielem. Lexi jest przeciwna planom Damona, za plecami Stefana przekonuje starszego brata Salvatore aby ten nie jechał ze Stefanem. Ostatecznie Damon w trosce o brata zostaje w Nowym Orleanie. 1977 thumb W latach 70 XX wieku Damon mieszka w Nowym Jorku. Wyłączył swoje człowieczeństwo, zabija i poznaje inne wampiry. Przyjaźni się z Willem, wampirem który prowadził własny bar. Damon ma pewiem układ z Willem. Za dowody osobiste, Salvatore może żywić się na ludziach odwiedzających bar. Damon został odnaleziony przez Lexi, która razem ze Stefano słyszała o jego obecnym sposobie życia. Stefan w obawie o brata prosi przyjaciółke o pomoc. Wampirzyca próbuje zanleźć sposób na przywrócenie człowieczeństwa Damona, jednak wpada w intryge stworzoną przez wampira. Lexi codziennie przez pół roku, zmusza Damona do mówienia o Katherine. Myśli że przez wspomnienia o dawnej miłości, Salvatore włączy swoje człowieczeństwo, natomiast Damon rozkochuje ją w sobie aby się na niej zemścić za sześć miesięcy zrzędzenia. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Wygląd zewnętrzny Damon jest dość wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Ma bladą cere, błękitne oczy i ciemnobrązowe włosy. Najczęściej nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę, czarną koszulke i jeansy. Okazyjnie możemy go zobaczyć w garniturze. W latach 70 XX wieku, Damon ubiera się w stylu punk'a. Nosi czarną skórzaną kurtkę, białą koszulkę z symbolem anarchii lub szarą bez rękawów i ciemne jeansy. W latach jego młodości, Damona często widzimy noszącego białą koszule, dresowe spodnie na szelkach i kapelusz. Razem z bratem nosili bardzo podobne, formalne ubrania, modne w XIX wieku. Różnica pomiędzy ubiorem braci polegała na kolorystyce, Damon nosił niebieskawe, jasne ubrania a Stefan bordowe. W niektórych scenach, Damon jest ubrany w mundur konfederatów. W 1864 Damon miał dłuższe, kręcone, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Osobowość Jako człowiek Damon pierwotnie był bardzo beztrosko żyjącym młodym człowiekiem, którego najlepszym przyjacielem był jego brat - Stefan Salvatore. Damon był oczarowany przez wampirzycę, Katherine Pierce. Jego beztroskie życie zakończyło się, kiedy Stefan zaczął rozmawiać z ojcem o wampirach, co spowodowało uwięzienie Katherine i próbę spalenie jej. Damon kochał Katherine, nie zważając na to, że przynosiło to wstyd jego ojcu i robił wszystko, żeby ją odzyskać, nawet jeżeli mogłoby to spowodować śmierć jego ojca. Jako wampir Rok po tym jak Damon stał się wampirem, opuszcza Stefana. Był zazdrosny o to, że jego ukochana przemieniła także jego brata, a nie tylko jego. Do czasu 1 sezonu nie kontaktował się ze Stefanem, przynajmniej przez 80 lat (w tym spotkanie w 1912), ale kiedy powrócił od razu zaczął drwić z brata. thumb|190px|Damon ponownie pojawia się w życiu Stefana. Przez pierwszy sezon, Damon jest arogancki i sarkastyczny, pokazując, że życie ludzkie nic dla niego nie znaczy, a ludzi traktuje jak zabawki (Caroline Forbes i Vicki Donovan), a także zabija trenera, udowadniając Stefanowi, że nie pozostało w nim ani trochę człowieczeństwa. Jest bardzo impulsywny, znany z autodestrukcyjnego zachowania i przebiegłego sadystycznego umysłu. Pomimo tego, cały czas skoncentrowany jest na jednym celu: uwolnić Katherine, co pokazuje, że potrafi wszystko zaplanować i jest bardzo cierpliwy, ponieważ czeka, aż 145 lat na kometę, która umożliwi mu uwolnienie ukochanej. Po tym jak odkrywa, że Katherine nie ma w grobowcu i przez ten cały czas żyła, zaczyna coraz więcej pić i staje się coraz bardziej niebezpieczny. Szydzi z Alarica, z tego, że zabił jego żonę Isobel Flemming, ale jest zdezorientowany, kiedy dowiaduje się, że ona była matką Eleny. Kusi Stefana ludzką krwią, ponieważ wie, jak zachowuje się jego brat pod wpływem dużej ilości krwi. Damon pomaga Elenie oczyścić Stefana z ludzkiej krwi. Szczerze dziękuje Bonnie, za to, że rzuciła czar na urządzenie, które zabija wampiry, zaskakując swoją szczerością. Za każdym razem, kiedy Stefanowi grozi śmierć, Damon pomaga mu. Mimo gniewu ze względu na działania Stefana w przeszłości, nie odchodzi, chroni Stefana, współpracuje z nim, ale czasami psuje dobre rzeczy w życiu Stefana. Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - thumb|185px|Damon używa perswazji na Elenie.nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Kontrola zwierząt' - Damon jest w stanie kontrolować kruka, wykorzystując go do zaniepokojenia zarówno Eleny i Stefana, a także ewentualne szpiegować innych ludzi. Słabości *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - Isobel spala się na słońcu.wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm zybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. Relacje Katherine Pierce thumb|210px|Katherine i Damon w 1864 roku.Była dziewczyna Damona. Zakochał się w niej w 1864 roku podczas jej pobytu w rezydencji Salvatorów. Katherine nie ukrywała swojej wampirzej natury. Karmiła się Damonem, jak i Stefanem. Miała romans z obydwoma braćmi. Oboje bardzo ją kochali. Wampirzyca podawała swoją krew Damonowi i Stefanowi. W dniu w którym Johnathan Gilbert wyruszył w poszukiwaniu wampirów, Damon został poszczelony, a za nim Stefan. Katherine została zabrana, ze względu na wampirzą naturę. Damon pragnął ją uratować, niestety nie udało się. thumb|left|220px|Damon próbuje zabić Katherine.Został ranny. Damon nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczył, mścił się na Stefanie, za to, że nie pomógł jej ratować. W odcinku Bloodlines wyrusza razem z Eleną, do wiedźmy imieniem Bree aby dowiedzieć się jak otworzyć grobowiec, w którym została zamknięta razem z innymi miejscowymi wampirami. W późniejszych odcinkach Damon wykorzystuje Bonnie i Sheilę, aby złamały zaklęcie Emily rzucone na grobowiec. Okazuje się, że Katherine w nim nie ma. Anna, córka Pearl mówiłą Damonowi, że Katherine nigdy go nie kochała i bawiła się nim. Mówiła, że Katherine byłą w Chicago w 1983 roku, wiedziałą gdzie jest Damon i nic ją to nie obchodziło. Damon całował się z Katherine w odcinku Founder's Day, z myślą, że to Elena. Później w 2 sezonie w odcinku The Return, miał wybór "Zabij mnie, albo pocałuj" wybrał to drugie. Dowiedział się od Katherine, że nigdy go nie kochała, tylko Stefana. Obecnie nienawidzi Katherine jak jej brat, chce ją zabić Elena Gilbert thumb|210px|Elena tańczy z Damonem.Elena jest aktualnie dziewczyną Damona, jak i jego najlepszą przyjaciółką. Bardzo ją kocha. Damon poznał pierwszy Elenę, podczas gdy poszukiwał Katherine. Pomylił Elenę z dziewczyną, a ta powiedziała mu jak ma na imię i zaprzeczyła że jest Katherine. Powiedział Elenie, żeby spełniła wszystkie swoje marzenie, a następnie zaczarował żeby nic nie pamiętała, kazał jej zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek się spotkali. Elena ponownie spotkała Damona w odcinku The Night of the Comet, w rezydencji Salvatorów. Damon zainteresował się Eleną, ze względu na jej podobiznę do jego byłej dziewczyny Katherine. frame|left|Damon całuje Elenę.W odcinku Bloodlines, znajduje Elenę w rozbitym samochodzie. Ratuje ją i wbrew jej woli jedzie z nią do Georgii do wiedźmy Bree. W odcinku'' Isobel, Isobel mówi córce, że Damon jest zakochany w Elenie. W odcinku ''Founder's Day myśli, że całuje Elenę, niestety podszywała się za nią Katherine. W odcinku Rose wyznaje Elenie miłośc. Mówi jej, że nie jest jej wart, ale za to jego brat, Stefan jest. Wymazuje jej to z pamięciu mówiąc "Boże, jaka szkoda, że nie będziesz tego pamiętać". W odcinku The Sun Also Rises Damon został ugryziony przez wilkołaka. Umiera. W odcinku As I Lay Dying Elena przychodzi do niego, przytula go i na koniec całuje. W porę pojawia się Katherine z antidotum. W 3 sezonie głównie ich relacja opiera się na zaufaniu. Chcą odzyska Stefana. W The New Deal, gdy Damon odprowadza Elenę do domu, mówi jej "Jeśli będę czegoś żałować to tego" po czym namiętnie ją całuje. Elena odwzajemnia pocałunek. W odcinku Heart of Darkness, uświadamia sobie, że jest w nim zakochana i całują się. Na koniec 3 sezonu dzwoni do Damona, ten z nadzieją, że wkrótce ją zobaczy, przeżywa rozczarowanie. Elena wybiera Stefana, którego kocha. Mówi Damonowi , że bardzo jej na nim zależy. W 4 sezonie jest z Damonem. W odcinku My Brother's Keeper spędzają noc. W finale 4 sezonu Graduation wybiera Damona, mówiąc mu, że nie żałuje że jest w nim zakochana i powtarza że go kocha, po czym dochodzi do pocałunku. Ich relacja jest zmienna, ale namiętna. Caroline Forbes Elijah Mikaelson Alaric Saltzman Alaric jest najlepszym przyjacielem Damona. Na początku Alaric nienawidził Damona i chciał go zabić (Alaric jest łowcą wampirów), ponieważ myślał, że Damon zabił jego żonę. Później Damon tłumaczy mu, że Isobel przyszła do niego i poprosiła o przemianę w wampira, że chciała tego,potrzebowała. Tą dwójkę często można spotkać w barze, a obok burbon. Mają tajną szafkę 42 w której przechowują alkohol. Po śmierci Alarica Damon często przychodził na grób przyjaciela, zwierzając mu się z problemów. Alaric przyznał, że bardzo za nim tęskni. Tworzą ciekawy ship - Dalaric. Ciekawostki *Nosi pierścień/sygnet ochronny z literą ,D", dzięki któremu może chodzić za dnia. *Był obsesyjnie zakochany w Katherine Pierce. *Podobnie jak Stefan, dobrze gotuje. *Lubi czytać "Przeminęło z wiatrem". *Najlepszym przyjacielem Damona jest/był Alaric Saltzman. *Łączyła go nadnaturalna więź z Eleną. *Jeździ Chevroletem Camaro pierwszej generacji z 1969. *W 4 sezonie jest z Eleną. *Elena wybiera go w finale 4 sezonu. *W książce potrafi zmieniać się w czarnego kruka. *Nazwisko Salvatore w książce jest tłumaczone, jako zbawca. Zobacz również Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Giuseppe Salvatore Kategoria:Rodzina Salvatore Kategoria:Członkowie Rady Założycieli Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Alaric'a Saltzmana